1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the carbonylation of optionally functionalized alkenes.
2. Description of Related Art
WO01/10551 discloses a carbonylation reaction using a Pd catalyst system. A problem associated with such carbonylation reactions is that the catalyst system tends to inactivate over time. Especially in processes wherein the catalyst is used repetitively or continuously, inactivation of the Pd catalyst system may form a problem. The problem is understood to reside in the reduction of the ionic Pd to metallic Pd. Such process is also referred to as the formation of Pd black. To compensate for the loss in activity additional Pd catalyst must be added. Pd black may adhere to the wall of the reactor.
In order to overcome the inactivation or Pd black formation WO0110551 proposes to carry out the carbonylation process in the presence of polymeric dispersants. A disadvantage of the use of polymeric stabilizers is that they are not required for the chemical conversion per se and their use means extra cost. Another disadvantage of using a polymeric dispersant is that it must be separated from the carbonylation product.